Into The West
by Rovainia
Summary: [Songfic] Die letzten Szenen im Leben von Thorin Eichenschild.


**A/N: **Spoiler für alle, die das Ende des Buches noch nicht kennen.

**Disclaimer**: Weder die vorkommenden Personen noch die Zeilen aus dem Song gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser ff und sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

* * *

**Into The West**

Nur ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit und der Zwergenkönig wusste, dass es sein Leben kosten würde. Einen Moment nur, einer Ewigkeit gleich, spürte er die derbe Orkklinge in sein Fleisch dringen, schien seinen Körper wie ein Außenstehender fallen zu sehen. Schmerz durchflutete seine Muskeln, jede Faser seines Seins. Thorin keuchte, sank auf die Knie, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, obgleich er nichts außer den körperlichen Qualen zu spüren schien. Nicht jetzt, wo er seinem Ziel so nahe war. Enttäuschung und Bitterkeit mischten sich unter seinen Schmerz, denn er wusste, diese Wunde konnte er unmöglich überleben.

_Lay down__  
__Your sweet and weary head__  
__Night is falling__  
__You've come to journey's end__  
__Sleep now__  
__And dream of the ones who came before__  
__They are calling__  
__From across the distant shore__  
_  
„Thorin!", der Schrei seines Neffen drang wie durch einen dichten Nebel an seine Ohren, er war jedoch zu schwach, um sich aufrecht zu halten, kippte nach vorn und blieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem kalten und schmutzigen Boden liegen. Bevor die Welt jedoch völlig in Düsternis zu versinken drohte, packten ihn zwei starke Arme und drehten ihn auf die Seite, er keuchte auf, als erneut Schmerz durch seine Glieder zuckte. Fílis Gesicht tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf, Angst, Furcht, aber auch grenzenlose Entschlossenheit lagen in den blauen Augen seines Neffen.  
„Halte durch Onkel!" Thorin sah, wie Kíli hinter ihm alles gab, seinen Bruder und ihn zu verteidigen, er setzte zum Sprechen an, sammelte all seine Kraft, um die wenigen Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.  
„Kíli", murmelte er, wissend, dass seine Kräfte seinem Blut gleich aus seinem Körper rannen, „hilf Kíli." Fíli zögerte einen Augenblick ob dieser Worte, dann nickte er, eiserne Tapferkeit und Entschlossenheit sprachen aus seinem Blick und er erhob sich vom Boden, griff nach seiner Waffe und stürzte sich in den Kampf.

_Why do you weep?__  
__What are these tears upon your face?__  
__Soon you will see__  
__All of your fears will pass away__  
__Safe in my arms__  
__You're only sleeping_

Thorin schloss die Lider, vermochte nicht länger, seinen Blick offen zu halten, nie hätte er gedacht, dass eine einzige Wunde ihn zu Fall bringen konnte. Wenn dies das Ende war, so wusste er, dass sein Volk seine Heimat zurück gewinnen würde, seine Erben würden wieder in Erebor leben können. Welch höheres Ziel gab es zu erreichen, wenn nicht dieses? Jahre und Jahre mussten die Zwerge im Exil leben, die Blauen Berge hatten ihnen eine neue Heimat gegeben, wahrlich, doch nichts kam Erebor gleich. Fíli war zu einem würdigen Nachfolger herangewachsen, er würde die Geschicke seines Volkes klug, mit Bedacht und voller Güte leiten, stets mit Kíli an seiner Seite ihn zu unterstützen. Voller Stolz dachte Thorin an seine Neffen, die ihn gerade in diesem Augenblick mit ihrem Leben schützten, zumindest seinen Körper erhalten zu wollen.  
Selten genug waren jene Momente, in denen er in Worte hatte fassen können, wie stolz er auf Fíli und Kíli war, dass er sich keine besseren Neffen hätte wünschen können. Bedauern kam über ihn, ein letztes Mal, so sehr wünschte er sich, die beiden in die Arme schließen zu können, ein letztes Mal das Gesicht seiner Schwester zu sehen.  
Doch er spürte bereits, wie der Tod nach ihm griff, kalte, dürre Finger legten sich um seine Seele und zogen ihn hinab in die Tiefe. Thorins Lider begannen zu flattern und sein Bewusstsein entglitt seinem erschöpften Körper.  
_  
__What can you see__  
__On the horizon?__  
__Why do the white gulls call?__  
__Across the sea__  
__A pale moon rises__  
__The ships have come to carry you home_

Doch war dies das Ende? Heftige Schmerzen sagten ihm, dass er noch nicht in das Reich des Todes eingetreten war, zudem befand sich das Bett, in dem er lag, sicherlich nicht in den Hallen seiner Vorväter.  
„Zwergenkönig", sagte eine vertraute, traurige Stimme an seiner Seite. Mit Mühe richtete Thorin seinen Blick auf den Hobbit, der dort saß. Bilbo war gekommen, ihn vor dem Sterben noch einmal zu sehen.  
„Meisterdieb", brachte er unter Qualen hervor, erschrak, wie brüchig und kraftlos seine Stimme klang. Er schuldete dieser tapferen Hobbit viel, zu viel für seinen Geschmack, dennoch.  
„Verzeiht mir meine Grobheiten im Laufe unserer Reise", ein Husten unterbrach ihn, „ich fühle mich geehrt, Euch Freund nennen zu dürfen." Ein trauriges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Bilbos Gesicht habt.  
„Entschuldigt Euch nicht, Meister Zwerg, auch ich habe meinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Es ist eine Ehre für mich, Thorin Eichenschild im Leben gekannt zu haben."  
Eine Sache gab es noch, die es zu klären gab.  
„Bringt mir meine Neffen."

_And all will turn__  
__To silver glass__  
__A light on the water__  
__All souls pass_

Als der Hobbit zögerte und sich Schmerz in seine Augen legte, wusste Thorin, dass er Kíli und Fíli in seinen letzten Augenblicken nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
„Sie", Bilbo musste schlucken, als Kummer seine Stimme erstickte, „sie haben ihr Leben gelassen Euren Leib zu schützen." Tränen füllten die sonst von Neu- und Wissbegier erfüllten Augen Bilbos und Thorin war zur Gänze überzeugt, dieser Hobbit war ein Freund der Zwerge.  
„Ich verstehe", gab Thorin schwach zur Antwort, durfte in seinen letzten Augenblicken nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihm diese Worte das Herz zerrissen. Kíli und Fíli, tot. Dís würde mehr als nur am Boden zerstört sein, allein gelassen, von ihren Söhnen, von ihm. Eine Träne rann ihm über das Gesicht, doch Thorin spürte sie kaum noch. Welchen Grund gab es zu kämpfen, wenn der Ausgang dieses Kampfes bereits feststand.  
„Lebt wohl, Zwergenkönig." Diese von Trauer erfüllten Worte sollten das letzte sein, das Thorin Eichenschild in seinem Leben hörte.

_Hope fades__  
__Into the world of night__  
__Through shadows falling__  
__Out of memory and time__  
__Don't say: «We have come now to the end»__  
__White shores are calling__  
__You and I will meet again_

Zu seiner Verwunderung erlangte Thorin noch einmal sein Bewusstsein zurück. Helles Licht blendete ihn, er kniff die Augen zusammen. Konnte es wahr sein? Um ihn herum lag der Erebor in vollem Glanz, allein stand Thorin auf einer Brücke und spähte ins Licht. Eine Gestalt näherte sich ihm, langsam, mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Bruder", hauchte Thorin atemlos, als Frerin ihn erreichte.  
„Zu lange musste ich auf dich warten", Frerin wirkte ausgeglichen, zufrieden und fernab jeglichen Kummers oder Leids. Er war, wie Thorin ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, eine blonde Ausgabe von ihm, Fíli sehr, sehr ähnlich sehend. „Fürchte dich nicht", Frerin schloss ihn in die Arme, „auch Vater und Großvater erwarten dich, zusammen mit unseren Vorvätern."  
Fassungslos blickte Thorin seinen jüngeren Bruder an.  
„Ist dies das Ende?" Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Frerin.  
„Das Ende? Oh Bruder, du weißt nicht, welche Wunder noch auf dich warten." Zum ersten Mal erlaubte sich auch Thorin ein sanftes Lächeln. Allein der Anblick von Frerin vertrieb einen großen Teil seiner Sorgen, welches Böse konnte ihm widerfahren, wenn sein Bruder an seiner Seite weilte?

_And you'll be here in my arms__  
__Just sleeping__  
__What can you see__  
__On the horizon?__  
__Why do the white gulls call?__  
__Across the sea__  
__A pale moon rises__  
__The ships have come to carry you home_

Zwei weitere Umrisse lösten sich aus dem Licht, nahmen langsam Form an und näherten sich. Kíli und Fíli standen vor ihm, die Leiber unversehrt, die Augen voller Schalk und Freude.  
„Eure Leben waren zu kurz", tiefes Bedauern und Trauer lagen in Thorins Stimme, als er seine beiden Neffen so vor sich sah, glücklich, lachend. Ihre Zeit in Mittelerde hätte noch nicht enden dürfen.  
„Niemals hätte ich gewollt, dass ihr euere Leben gebt, um mich zu schützen", Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen doch Fíli lächelte ihn an.  
„Gräme dich nicht, Onkel. Lieber schieden Kíli und ich zusammen aus dem Leben, als dass nur einer von uns den Kampf überlebte." Zur Bestätigung nickte Kíli, er klopfte Thorin auf die Schulter.  
„Nun komm, wir wollen die Vorväter nicht warten lassen."  
Alle Tränen waren getrocknet, alle Wunden geheilt, alle Schuld vergeben. Seite an Seite schritten sie dem Licht entgegen, Onkel, Neffe, Bruder, Freund. Zusammen, nach all der Zeit.

_And all will turn__  
__To silver glass__  
__A light on the water__  
__Grey ships pass__  
__Into the West_

Trotz all des Leides, das er hatte erdulden müssen, all die Schmerzen, den Kummer, ja selbst sein Tod schien nun ertragbar. Auch, wenn es ihn das Leben gekostet hatte. Thorin Eichenschild war heimgekehrt. Für immer.

**Ende**


End file.
